1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wall switches and receptacles and more specifically it relates to a decorative cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wall switches and receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include plates which enclose the junction boxes that the wall switches and receptacles are electrically mounted to. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.